This invention relates generally to a beautician's tool hanger and more specifically to a tool hanger for heated beautician's tools.
In the field of hair beautification styling, a need has arisen for tool hangers, especially curling iron and hot comb hangers. Previously, hot combs and curling irons were laid on a vanity or other surface where on numerous occasions the heated iron contacted the vanity and created a potential fire hazard. This posed a special problem if the operator accidentally forgot to unplug the curling iron at the completion of the working day such that the curling iron was left on over the evening hours or over the weekend. Therefore, a need has arisen for a tool hanger to thermally insulate heated tools, such as the curling iron, away from its support surface.
Further, a need has arisen for placing the curling iron, hot comb, and other accessories out of the way of the face, hands, and other bodily members of the operator and/or person having their hair done. Also, a need has arisen for allowing easy access to and use of the curling iron, hot comb, or accessories. Additionally, the electrical cords of the curling iron and/or hot comb should be in a position such that they are hanging out of the way.